New World
by BlueyedHybrid
Summary: She's determined to be free, and he is sure he's seen it all. She's from a traditional tribe and he's an explorer like none they've ever encountered. What will happen when their worlds collide? Inspired by Pocahontas but with many different aspects, A/U and it will eventually earn it's rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's my newest idea. It's loosely based on Disney's Pocahontas, but with my own twists and turns. Hope everyone enjoys! I do not own either Inuyasha or Pocahontas.**

Large white sails fluttered in the wind while men scurried here and there doing their jobs, while a lone figure stood at the front. His long silver hair whipped behind him like the sails above his head, while golden eyes scanned the ocean ahead with an uncaring gaze. Even though he didn't show it, he enjoyed the feeling of not knowing what could be ahead. Not knowing if there was an enemy waiting to pounce, or a new expanse of land to explore. He didn't much care for the reason he was currently on this mission, hunting for gold and riches didn't pique his interest at all. He had enough wealth of his own, so now he just served as a skilled fighter and explorer for the fools that sought material things. Not that he liked dealing with the greedy nobles that were his normal employers, but the ability to go and see new things was enough.

"Sesshoumaru sir, how much longer do you think it will be before we reach land?" His second in command came up to stand by him at the helm, also scanning the horizon.

"Not too long." He answered, they had been at sea for almost a month. It shouldn't be too much longer before they reached something.

Meanwhile, not too far from the shores of the rolling ocean. The forest began to come alive with life, unsuspecting of the events to come. Squirrels began to chatter and hunt for food, deer and their young grazed with their herd, and the woodpecker started anew with his venture for termites. None ran when their two legged neighbors emerged from their animal skin homes, it was all harmonious. As the morning progressed, more and more of the dark skinned humans began to stir. With one look, one would assume they were normal humans. However, if one would look again, they would see that humans lived among those that were not. Demons of all sorts went about their business alongside their mortal counterparts. Most carried a humanoid form, with few characteristics that revealed their true genetics.

The day began the same, washing, hunting, eating, playing, and talking. It was a peaceful morning, until the chief's daughter awoke. Stepping into the sunshine her long wavy black hair glowed with a blue tint, large blue eyes surveyed her village with mischief, while her curvatious body was covered with her usual one shoulder dress that met mid-thigh. Kagome was a beauty like no other, every red blooded man had made a pass at her, but her personality was something of a mystery. Among their tribe, women would be a wife by fifteen and a mother by their sixteenth year. They were expected to be caretakers for their children, and a partner/lover for their husbands, or mates in demon terms. Kagome however, was not the type. She had already reached her eighteenth year, and showed no intentions of allowing a man to wed her anytime soon. Which caused her father grief, but he also knew she was a free spirit and not easily tamed. Still, it didn't stop the men that were persistent to keep from trying, one in particular. She scanned village and saw that he was busy readying some weapons for a hunt and took her chance, she slipped into the woods before anyone could see her. Kagome knew Koga was a good man, many of the girls hoped to catch his attention, but she didn't see him like that. They were close to the same age and she saw him more of a good friend than husband material. She knew she caused her father to worry, but she just couldn't bring herself to settle down just yet.

"I'm not ready." She said to herself, following the familiar trail through the trees. Coming out onto a cliff that looked over the gorge, she sat on the edge and dangled her feet in the air. The view was breathtaking, no matter how many times she saw it. The trees were far below her, split in half by the waterfalls stream that led to the ocean. Sighing as she rested back on her hands, she could hear the footsteps of her friend coming up behind her.

"Hi Sango, how are you this morning?" Kagome smiled as her companion sat beside her. Sango was a beauty all her own, long straight dark brown hair fell just shy of her butt, young but wise brown eyes and a soft smile. She was taller than Kagome but no less curvy, though she had already fallen victim to a man. They were set to be married at the end of the month.

"I'm well, and you?" Sango asked.

"Glad to have escaped before Koga saw me, I don't know how many more times I can handle being called his woman." She said while giggling.

"Maybe if you accepted he would stop? He does care for you." A small smile still on her face, she couldn't really understand why Kagome didn't want to be with anyone. And Koga was a catch, every girl wanted him and yet the one he wanted refused his proposal.

"I just don't see him and me together like that, he's sweet and all but…I don't know." Everyone was wanting her to settle down, she just couldn't bring herself to do it though. Hearing Sango giggle she turned to look at her questioningly.

"Do you plan to stay unwed forever?" she asked.

"No, but I want to marry someone that will make my heart race, and put flutters in my stomach. I refuse to be tied to someone out of duty or necessity!" Kagome knew her thoughts were not shared by everyone, but it felt right to her. Her mother had always told her that love was something to wait for, even if it meant going against what everyone was doing. Looking down sadly Kagome thought of her mother, she had passed away a few years back when a rival tribe had attacked. She missed her greatly, but had vowed to stay true to her mother's teachings.

"What if you never find that person?" Sango asked, she knew why Kagome felt the way she did but that didn't stop her from worrying still. She wanted her friend to be happy and taken care of.

"Then I'll die unmarried." Her answer was simple, and she meant it. She would rather live alone and die that way than be in a loveless marriage. It would hurt her father, but this was her decision.

"You're a stubborn one you know that." Sango shook her head and chuckled lightly. She loved Kagome like a sister, and would stand by her until her death. But she just wanted her to find happiness with someone, even if it was someone outside the tribe.

(Back on the ship.)

"LAND HO!" the call made everyone stop and look to the crow's nest. Sesshoumaru then reached for his telescope and looked. Seeing the first signs of trees, he allowed a small smirk to cross his face. They made it, now he would be able to see what kind of societies resided here. He had seen many, some more advanced than others, what would this place hold he wondered?

**Alright, I know short but I'm eager to get this posted and available to read. Please let me know if this is good or if it needs any improvements, thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokie, here's the newest one and I'm trying to make them longer but I get anxious to post them.**

After being at sea for a little over a month, the greenery of grass and trees was a very welcomed sight. The ocean held its beauty, but one grew tired of the rolling blues alone. The atmosphere of the ship had grown brighter since the declaration of land, everyone rejoiced. One for a completely different reason. Looking out the porthole of his personal cabin, the red eyed man gazed upon their destination. He had been the one to commission this voyage, under slightly false pretenses though. He had gone before the royal family and stated his theory of a land full of untold wealth, and he wanted to go there. He had told them that he wished to do it in their name, claim the land and wealth for them. However, he had no intentions to hand over the wealth gold once he had it. He had just wanted the ship and crew to make the venture, as well as the best in explorations. Which he had gotten. A knock on his door brought him out of his musings, turning and voicing his permission the trembling entered.

"Naraku sir, we have reached dry ground and will be landing within the next few moments." The man trembled but managed to say what he came to. Then with permission once again, left to return to his duties. Naraku smirked at the fear that exuded from the poor male, he knew he had that effect on most people. Though the man he had been given to head the crew didn't even cringe, Sesshoumaru was his name. 'No matter, he's a means to an end like the others.' He thought, they were all just pawns for him to get what treasures this barbaric place would yield.

Up on deck, Sesshoumaru was overseeing the crew as they prepared to tie the ship down and get off. Glancing back to the forest that seemed to never end, his excitement grew. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but there was something about this place that made him anxious. He wanted to get everything unloaded and set up quickly so he could do a perimeter check, to explore alone. Feeling his men stiffen suddenly he turned to see that their boss of sorts had emerged. Sesshoumaru didn't think much of him, like all the others, he pulsed with greed and selfishness. His red eyes served to set everyone but him on edge, and his long pitch black hair served to make him look paler then death. Overall, he did look evil, but that was not his concern. He was here to do a job, and that was to protect the crew from any attacks and to evaluate the landscape. Nothing else mattered to him, or so he thought.

(Deep in the woods)

Kagome had just walked back to the village when she saw her father beckon her over. Smiling warmly she went to him, he was a tall and muscular man. His hair matched hers while his eyes were a deep green instead of blue, the blue came from her mother. He wore a head band to signal his status of Chief, and the usual animal skin wrapped about his hips, leaving his upper torso bare. Upon reaching him she embraced him.

"Father, I hope you slept well." She said.

"I did, thank you my daughter. Kagome, I wish to speak with you for a moment." His words set her on edge for a moment, but then she shook it off and stepped into his tent.

"What is it?" she asked. It wasn't uncommon for Ansuto to want to talk to her, but normally it was because she had caused mischief in the village. She hadn't gotten the chance to do anything yet so she wondered what it was that he wanted her for.

"Kagome, you know how I had hoped you would find a suitable husband long before now." Instantly she stiffened, they had had this discussion more than once and it had never ended well. In fact the last time this topic had come up, she stopped talking to him for almost a month. She knew that he wanted her protected, but he also wanted to make sure that there would be a male heir to the tribe. Being his only child, and a female, she really wasn't allowed to be the leader. She didn't want to be, but then again she didn't want to be forced into this.

"Yes Father, but I thought we had already established that I do not wish to be married yet!" her temper was starting to show, this was getting old.

"You've made yourself very clear, but I have a duty as Chief to ensure the tribe's future. Therefore, I have made a decision and it's one that you will follow as my daughter should." His statement caused dread to almost overwhelm her, her father rarely used his status over her. Since her mother died and she was all he had left, he hadn't been one to be overly dominant of her. However, she could see that he deemed this topic the exception.

"And what is it?" she crossed her arms over her chest in a sign that she was fully prepared to stubborn. He saw this, knew it, and was prepared for it.

"You will have until the end of the season to find a man you deem worthy of marriage, if you do not find him, then you will wed Koga." He observed as her face paled, then started turning red in anger.

"The end of the season?! That's only two moon cycles away!" Kagome couldn't believe it, he had given her an ultimatum.

"At least I have given you the choice, I could've been like all the other Chiefs and just forced it upon you here and now! You are old enough and it is time for you to be a wife and mother!" He said trying his hardest not to raise his voice at her, but she made it difficult sometimes.

"What kind of choice is this? What if I don't find anyone and I still don't wish to be with Koga?" she asked already raising her voice to the point that all the demons had to cover their ears.

"That is not an option, it's either find a man you desire, or it will be Koga." She heard the finalization in his voice. There would be no swaying him on this, her fate was sealed by her own flesh and blood. Not being able to say anything else she ran, ran from the village with tears streaming down her face. It hurt, didn't she have more of a say?

Once she reached the cliff, she collapsed. Resting on her knees, she held her face in her hands. 'This is not what mama wanted for me, I'm sure of it!' she thought. Her mother had always told her that she was meant for something special, something different than any other. Surely this wasn't it, to be tamed and tied down. Kagome knew she was overreacting a little, but it wasn't fair!

"I'm not ready for this!" she yelled into the gorge. When she heard footsteps behind her she turned then regretted it, it was Koga.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would do this." His voice was sincere, but it didn't help to calm her mind.

"I know you didn't, and I'm sorry you will probably be stuck with me." she was trying to get rid of the tears, but they were relentless. She knew he had liked her for a long time, but she didn't feel the same.

"No such thing, you know I've loved you since we were young. I had just hoped that you would grow to love me in return." She hated hearing the sadness in his voice, it made the guilt rise within her anew. He wasn't a bad guy, she would even admit that he was very attractive. Her heart just didn't jump when he was near.

"I do love you Koga, but as a friend. This is going to be miserable for the both of us, you because you know I don't feel the same, and me because I'd rather you be able to marry a woman that would love you the way you deserve." He sat by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sighing she rested her head on his shoulder, they had done this before but not under these circumstances.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, we have time though. I would like to court you properly, maybe you will come to love me after all?" She doubted it, but if this was going to happen might as well give it a shot. At least if she doesn't meet anyone else she can at least act like Koga won her heart. Who knows, maybe he would. Closing her eyes, she sighed again.

"Alright, I will allow you to court me." She said. She could tell instantly he was ecstatic, but he was trying not to show it, and was failing miserably.

"Great! I mean, thank you." She giggled at him, even with this development she still found him funny and easy to talk to.

"Yeah well, don't forget that other men can court me as well if I allow them." That deflated his pride, but he smiled anyway, still confident he could win her.

"Let them try, I've known you the longest and am familiar with your likes and dislikes." His confidence was amusing, and slightly cute but Kagome just shook her head at him.

"If you say so. Anyway, thanks for coming out here but I need to head back now ok?" she said pulling away from him and standing.

"Ok, though now that I'm courting you then would you mind going for a walk with me this evening?" she really didn't want to, man this sucked!

"I don't see why not." She said but mentally followed by 'Sadly.' Then she left to go talk to her father again, let him know that he had won. All unknowing that something, or someone, was about to change her life.

**Hope you liked it, and Kagome will meet Mr. Icy on the next chapter, and what will Naraku think of her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**~I am so sorry for the long absence, things have been crazy! Here is the third chapter and I hope it's enjoyed!~**

Her father had been thrilled that she had agreed to his terms, and had allowed Koga to start the courting process. What he didn't see was the unhappy look in his daughter's eyes, though it was quickly covered up when he did look at her. 'I'll do this for him, and for the village.' Kagome thought brokenly. Once she had been dismissed she had slipped back into the forest, it was her haven. She could go anywhere, be alone for as long as she wanted, and knew all the hiding places. Unknowingly she moved towards the shoreline that resided a couple of miles away, it didn't seem like that far. Also unknown to her, she wasn't going to be alone for much longer.

The men had managed to unload all of the supplies and had begun to set up their makeshift fortress, but Sesshoumaru was getting restless. After being on the ship for almost a month and a half, with all these men, he felt the need to be alone amongst the forest. Scanning his crew and seeing everything was going well, he motioned to his second in command which was his annoying brother Inuyasha that he was going scouting. Receiving a nod in confirmation, his tall figure melted into the greenery.

The land was one of the most beautiful scenes he had seen yet, tall trees constructed a canopy overhead, green grass and wildflowers of all colors decorated the floor, and the animals seemed didn't seem too surprised at his presence. His ears were attuned to his surroundings, listening for any out of place sounds or happenings. No one would believe he was of nobility, other than the deep magenta markings on his face and body. He had chosen to be an explorer until the day his father could no longer rule his territory, which wouldn't be for many more decades. He being a pure bred dog demon meant he lived for centuries and it came in handy when one chose to travel the world. He had seen more places than most his age and even some older then he, but it never ceased to amaze him that there were still places he had yet to go. He had been witness to human wars, demon battles, famines, peace treaties, population booms and declines, and even a few genocides. However, he couldn't remember ever being in a more solitary and calming place then this one. It seemed that no once of pain or suffering had touched it, and this he found hard to believe. Stopping suddenly when he swore he had heard, could it have been, singing. Pulling his aura into himself and jumping to a tree limb, he seemingly blended into his environment. Sure enough, he heard it again. Soft and angelic, a tune he had never heard before was carried on the breeze. Once Sesshoumaru targeted where it was coming from, he moved from tree to tree toward it.

Her steps slowed as she got further from the village, everything melted away and she lost herself in the serenity of her walk. Letting all the stresses, all the expectations, and all of her troubles fall away Kagome began to hum. The humming turned to singing, her voice filling the forest as she glided between trees and over shrubs. No specific destination in mind, she was just enjoying the bright sunlight and gentle breeze. She normally kept her senses about her so to know if there was a predator nearby, but this day she didn't. Pushing through some thick brush, Kagome found herself at the base of a waterfall that led into a large beautiful pond then ran off to the river below. Large rocks made a jagged pathway from one side of the water to the other, smiling and still singing, she jumped onto one of the boulders. Feeling the cooling mist from the falls helped to relax her, jumping to the middle rock she knelt down and allowed the mist to soak her body and dampen her hair. Then she felt it, a strong presence was heading toward her rapidly. Her body stiffened and she thanked the falls, the water would make it hard for the hunter to follow her scent and the veil of mist would obscure her body from view. She knelt lower to the rock so she would be harder to see, then she saw the dark figure appear up in one of the trees.

She had to keep from gasping, where she had expected an animal on the hunt, what stood in front of her was a creature she had never seen before. His golden eyes were scanning the area, looking for her but apparently couldn't get an exact location of where she was. His long silver hair glistened, even in the distance she could tell he was tall, claws were pointed, and she could tell he had fangs. He was magnificent, but who was he? Where did he come from? What type of demon was he? She had never seen such markings before and it added to his allure. She watched as he jumped down from his perch, obviously he had yet to see her and was attempting to find out her location. Kagome wasn't too sure if she wanted him to see her, what was his intentions? He was a foreigner and could mean to harm her and her lifestyle, she didn't want to take that chance but then again she was burdened with undeniable curiosity. Deciding that she would test the situation, she used one of her unusual gifts and communicated to a nearby rabbit. The small creature responded and hopped over to the man's foot and started to scratch at his boots, normally if there was danger the wildlife would respond accordingly. However, the birds remained as did the squirrels and the rabbits. Kagome observed from her still crouched down position how the stranger turned to look at the little cottontail, she saw no malice. To her surprise he knelt down and lightly caressed the rabbit's fur down its back and between its ears. Once the bunny was satisfied he bounced away, then turned and communicated that all was well before disappearing into the bushes. 'Well then, I guess it's time to show myself.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru was confused, an occurrence that didn't happen often. He had followed the pleasant scent of pine wood and cotton to the falls where it disappeared. The mist from the water fall was thick and obscured his vision greatly, and it also made it impossible to pinpoint where the scent went from here. The singing had stopped, and he suspected that whoever it had been was either long gone, or managing to hide. Considering that he was the intruder and didn't know his surroundings it probably wouldn't be hard for a native to hide, but he had a sense that he wasn't alone. Though he had a reputation of being cold and ruthless at times, he was in all actuality just a guarded individual that didn't put up with stupidity. He had just jumped down from the tree line when he felt a scratching against his boots. Looking down he saw a furry bundle with two protruding ears, leaning down closer and petting the cute little creature, he had a feeling that this wasn't coincidence. It seemed like the animal was testing him, seeing what his reaction would be, it didn't bother him and he was silently amazed at how soft its fur was. After it had left he stood back up and finished taking in his surroundings, it was breath taking. Then a movement in his peripheral vision made him turn, then freeze.

He had seen many women, lain with plenty, and rubbed elbows with royalty and nobility alike. However, something was different about this mere human that had materialized in front of him. In a way she was plain, what he assumed to be her clothing was nothing but animal skins, and nothing adorned her but the brown wrist and ankle wraps. Then again, her hair was the deepest black and he had never seen such waves. Frozen in the moment allowed him to take in all of her, he noted that she was fit, and voluptuous. He was stunned at her shape, but didn't show it. Her legs were softly muscled, showing that she walked and ran often. Her "dress" hit right above her knees but he could tell that her thighs were just as shapely, leading to full hips. Her waist narrowed and then led to a very full bust, seemingly the same width as her hips. Her shoulders proved to be dainty but he could see that she was accustomed to some level of labor, melting into a long and slender neck. Her face, at first seemed usual enough, until closer inspection. Pouty lips rested just below a graceful nose, high cheekbones supported almond shaped eyes, but the color proved to be her best asset. Deep royal blue met his golden gaze with pure curiosity, which seemed to make them shine and sparkle. Overall, she was plain at first sight, but he was pleasantly surprised that his first assumption was wrong. She was beautiful!

Kagome knew he was inspecting her, she allowed him to while she looked him over as well. He was tall, taller than any man she had ever seen. His body covers were nothing she recognized, they were white and shone like a spider web in the sun with red and brown designs here and there. They hid body from view but if his stance told her anything, then he was well built and strong. His hands and face held those strange stripes that made her more curious, and his skin was well tanned. Looking to his face, she saw a very regal visage. Narrow nose and strong mouth were set above a masculine jaw, and his hair was pure silver. Finally, she met his gaze and felt herself drowning in his melted gold eyes. They held such curiosity that matched hers, but they held wisdom and maturity that reminded her of her father in a way. This man was a demon like none she knew, and she wanted to know him. Never had Kagome felt the need to know a man like this one, he presented an unknown world that she desired to see. When she didn't think neither of them would break the silence, she heard a voice that turned her very bones to mush.

"Your name?" was all he said, all he needed to say. She noticed he spoke with an odd accent, but she was surprised to find she understood him perfectly.

"Kagome."

Sesshoumaru ran it through his mind and decided that he found the name unique and he liked it. He could also tell she was intrigued by his way of speaking.

"Yours?" she asked. He wasn't completely open with his emotions, which made it a little difficult to know what he was thinking. It added to the mystery, and sent a shiver of excitement through her to delve deeper.

"Sesshoumaru." Seeing her nod in understanding, they continued to eye each other. Both seemed completely relaxed, until Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Then he noticed her body stiffen, and her gaze turned from curious to suspicious. She began to crouch back down, like she was preparing to run.

"I mean you no harm." He hoped that his voice carried enough sincerity for her to notice. He really didn't want her to go just yet, why he didn't really know, though it was apparent that he wished to know more about her. She was the first being for him to encounter on this new land, she would be his best source in finding out how to survive here.

"Then why come closer?" she asked. She believed him, but her instincts also told her that he was a stranger and she couldn't trust him just yet. As much as she wished to stay and question him, she was also leery of allowing him too close to her or her people.

"Because I had hoped to spend some time asking about this place. Would you like to sit with me?" as he gestured to the grass and sat, he patiently waited for her to make a decision. Sesshoumaru really hoped that she took his invitation, but wouldn't blame her for not. He was a trespasser in her world, but maybe they could learn from each other.

Kagome paused, was this a wise choice? Would he attack her the second she let her guard down? 'Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.' She thought as she slowly moved back to the shore and sat a good ten feet away from him. When she heard what sounded like a chuckle she looked back to him, to realize that he was indeed laughing.

"Forgive me, but you're not very trusting are you?" he asked. He found her behavior justifiable but at the same time amusing.

"You're not from here, you could mean to attack." She replied.

"Correct, but I have no such desires. I merely seek knowledge of your lands and ways of life." Seeing she wasn't stupid he decided that she would be a reliable source. Not that he had much doubt, but she could have easily been a brainless female like many others he had encountered.

"What would you do with this knowledge? Use it against my people?" Kagome had to know, she hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't lie but she also knew it was possible.

"I have no ill wishes against you or yours, I merely wish to know how to sufficiently survive here. My men and I only wish to explore and broaden ourselves of various cultures." Sesshoumaru answered.

"So, there are more of you?" this instantly put her on edge. One didn't serve much of a risk, but if he had an army then there was going to be trouble. Her father didn't hesitate to confront possible threats, and if this man had a whole group of demons then they didn't stand much of a chance.

"Yes, but we are not a military group. Mostly we are composed of sailors and explorers." He said then thought 'Minus the greedy tyrant.'

"What are Sailors?" her curiosity was starting to get the best of her, it had always been the thing that would get her into trouble, or at least that's what her father believed.

"Please sit and I will answer all your questions." He said and once again motioned to the place across from him. This time she didn't hesitate, which pleased him greatly. She sat cross legged while maneuvering her dress to where she was modest, then looked to him expectantly.

"A sailor is a man who specializes in the upkeep as well as the maneuvering of a ship or boat." He then paused to ensure that she understood his definition, it seemed she did as she nodded her head. He then decided it was his turn to ask a question. "What is your main source of food?"

"We hunt deer, rabbit, squirrels, and sometimes bear if it presents itself. We also grow and harvest multiple types of field foods such as corn, tomatoes, squash, potatoes, and peppers. There are more but those are our main sources, what are you used to eating?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, they were quite vast in their options. "I have had some of what you mentioned while on my travels but some I am not familiar with."

This continued for a good part of the day, both learning more and more about the others cultures and lifestyle. Differences in food, home structure, family dynamics, and morals. He was pleased to learn that little differed in morals, though the idea of having the women to have more freedom like they did in this new place was a new one for him. Most places he had been, women were viewed as property or just as child bearers. Here, while they were still important to child bearing and the advancement of the race, women held more independence. They were allowed to roam the forests and sometime allowed to choose their mate, or spouse as she had referred.

"It is late, I must return to my men. Will you be available to speak more tomorrow?" he asked. He was finding her company enjoyable, she was intelligent. Even though he had to explain some of his vocabulary, she caught on quickly and even taught him some new terms and words of her people.

"I will, meet me here after the sun has reached mid-sky." Kagome said.

"Until then Lady Kagome." He said as he took her hand and kissed the top, a normal parting action in his world. Though it caught Kagome off guard and caused her to blush, Sesshoumaru having seen this smirked. Then quickly left and ran back to his camp, leaving a confused and still blushing woman behind.

'What are these feelings? I've never felt this before, then again, I've never met anyone like him before.' She thought as she began to walk back to her village, thoughts lingering on a silver haired man.

**~Ok, please leave any kind of feedback, I thrive on it! Thanks for reading and I Hope you liked it!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, chapter 4 is here and thank you to all those that reviewed! Ya'll are awesome and it encourages me to continue on. Hope you like it and I do not own either Inuyasha or Pocahontas!**

"What do you mean you forgot?" his voice revealed just how dejected he sounded and it succeeded in making her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Koga, I lost track of time while roaming the forest. There's still some daylight left if you still want to walk?" she really didn't want to go, but she honestly had forgotten about her promise to the man while gone. Her mind had been preoccupied with another tall man, though he had been far more intellectual to converse with. Looking at Koga now his tail was twitching, meaning he was happy that she had offered for them to go on the walk anyway.

"Only if my woman truly wishes!" his cocky smirk back in place and all traces of his previous sour mood gone. Glaring at him for the term Kagome sighed and motioned for him to lead the way. He held out his hand for her but Kagome instead looped her hand around his arm, a less intimate hold. Though it didn't seem to faze him, he smiled all the more and began to lead her out of the village and in the opposite direction of the shore. The rest of the day would be spent partially listening to Koga speak of his many hunting successes and his strength in times of battle. Kagome nodded when necessary and smiled occasionally but wanted nothing more than going to bed early and then meeting up with Sesshoumaru the next day. Smiling softly in memory of his parting gesture, she attempted again to pay attention to the man next to her…failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had returned to his crew and over seen the finishing of their temporary fort. Tents had been erected, trees had been cut down to use for a wall, and most of the remaining food stores had been unloaded and covered from the elements. Not surprising that the biggest tent, and noticeably so, was being used by their employer. Shaking off the feeling of hatred for the greedy and pompous man, Sesshoumaru continued his rounds while helping where he was needed. Night was close approaching and everyone was beginning to build a bonfire in the center of the camp.

"Hey Sessh, we'll need to send out a hunting party tomorrow to restock our meat supply." Came the gruff voice of his brother. The only person to live after calling him such, no other dared to call him anything but his full name or title.

"Understood." He said. Glancing up when Naraku came waltzing out of his tent, he stood and met him half way to the fire. "Yes?"

"Everything is in place?" Naraku asked.

"Indeed, food is being prepared and patrol rotations are being established."

"Good, I wish to start digging first thing in the morning." His red eyes gleamed with the thought of what they could find.

"I hope you understand that it might take weeks before we find anything, if we find anything at all." After seeing the land, Sesshoumaru doubted that they would find what this man sought. It didn't seem that this place held the prospect of great wealth, but he might be wrong. He kind of wished he wasn't wrong, he feared the lengths Naraku would go to in order to have what he desired.

"I have no illusions, I know that this will be a lengthy search. Though, I'm confident we will be successful." With a nod the man walked away and back into his tent, leaving an irritated demon behind.

"Arrogant bastard!" he whispered while turning to go back to his seat at the fire. Tomorrow would bring new troubles, he could feel it. However, there was a part of the next day that promised to be enjoyable. His meeting with Kagome was something he had taken pleasure in, and he was sure that the next would be just the same. Though he wished to ask her if she or her people knew of any valuables that might be here, couldn't hurt. For the rest of the evening they ate, drank and slept in shifts. He didn't speak of the native he had met, and he didn't intend to unless it was absolutely needed. His men weren't as open about new people being peaceful as he was, so in order to avoid unnecessary conflict he didn't deem it necessary to divulge such information. Instead he took first watch while his men bedded down for the night, enjoying the sounds of nature, the light breeze, and the bright stars overhead.

The next day started out uneventful, Sesshoumaru was up early to oversee the hunt for game. They had managed to catch enough to feed them for at least a week, and the first half of the morning was spent clean the deer, rabbits, squirrels, and fish they had gathered. They had split up into two groups, one had been the hunters while the other group had start excavating while under the eye of Naraku. Sesshoumaru had enlisted Inuyasha to keep an eye on Naraku and to intervene if the asshole started to abuse any of the men. He might be the one heading this endeavor, but that didn't mean that he would be allowed to mistreat anyone under his command. Having just finished aiding in storing away over half the meat, Sesshoumaru looked up and noticed the position of the sun. Almost time, he walked over and spoke to an older man named Totosai about handling the rest because he needed to attend to other things. After the man agreed Sesshoumaru slipped into his tent and cleaned up a little, grabbed his swords, and left without anyone seeing him.

Kagome's morning was much worse, she had woken early to be able to help Sango in the fields for a while before she would go for a swim and then slip off to meet with her silver haired mystery. He had been the center of her thoughts all night and morning, though her day took a turn when her father bid her to spend time with Koga. She agreed while noting that the sun was low still so she allowed Koga to escort her. They walked and talked like before, though this time Koga was trying very hard to get closer to her. Trying to hold her hand, or wrap an arm around her waist, he had even attempted to kiss her cheek. All of which she had avoided and made it look like she hadn't even noticed his intentions, she hated doing this to him but she didn't feel right leading him on…at least not yet. If she had to then she'd fake love, but not until it was the last resort. Luckily for her, Koga had been summoned to assist the other men with building a new hut for Sango and Miroku to live in once they were married. Kagome was thrilled because she had enough time to go for a swim before meeting Sesshoumaru. Once that was done she redressed in a clean dress, put her wrist and ankle wraps back on, then finger combed her hair to let it dry in the sun. Standing she made her way towards the falls, going around the village so she wouldn't attract attention. She didn't think of much while walking, just enjoying the peace and feeling excited to see him again. It didn't take her long to break into the clearing and see that she was the first to arrive. Smiling softly she found a spot against a tree trunk and sat, arranging herself comfortably and modestly. Looking over she saw a little chipmunk scrounging for food and beckoned it over, scooping it up into her hands. She then found some acorns close by and picked some up for it to eat. She had just placed her friend down on her lap to eat when she looked up to see Sesshoumaru step into the clearing. Looking just as handsome and regal as he had the day before. He came over and sat in front of her while laying his swords next to him.

"Good day Sesshoumaru, I hope you rested well." She said while giving him a small smile and petting the chipmunk in her lap.

"Indeed, you the same?" he asked pleasantly.

"Just fine. Have you and your people settled?" she asked, wondering about the others that came with him. 'Were they anything like him? Surely they would have to be.' She thought.

"For the most part, what is that creature in your lap?" he was curious. It appeared to be a smaller squirrel but was marked strangely.

"This is what we call a chipmunk, they are scavengers that eat nuts and the like. They make their homes in trees or borrows much like squirrels or rabbits." She answered.

"Interesting." He continued to observe it eating comfortably in her lap, not a care in the world.

"So, what answers do you seek today?" she asked. Petting the chipmunk and looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She couldn't get enough of their uniqueness, she almost wished to drown and never be recovered in them.

"How is your village set up? Do you have a leader?" he was also finding himself enjoying her blue eyes upon him. He was surprised to discover that he liked having her attention, why was still a mystery but he wasn't one to think too much into these things.

"We do have a leader of sorts, he is called the chief of our tribe. He is in charge of making sure that each member whether married or not is taken care of, sheltered, fed, supported, and also overseeing the men that are always ready to go to war if trouble arises. Each family is supported by the male and they answer to the chief." Her answer seemed to please him, though she could foresee his next few questions.

"Where are you stationed in your village?" this was the question she didn't want to answer, but she refused to lie, so she would be honest.

"I am an unwed female, therefore I live with my parents until a suitor asks my father for my hand in marriage. Then a ceremony would be held and I would then live with my spouse in a home that the village men would build."

"You spoke before that females wed around the age of 16, forgive me but you seem to be beyond this age?" he asked. He was becoming more and more interested in Kagome and who she was, he would have his curiosity sated all the same about her and her ways.

"Indeed, I am in my eighteenth year. My father is disapproving of my choice to remain unwed, however it is my choice to be so." She didn't know if she liked him inquiring about her, in a way she liked it because she liked him. But then again, what would he do if he found out she was a chief's daughter? Did it matter to him?

"What of your mother?" it was unexpected, but justifiable. He didn't know, therefore was not to blame for bringing up past memories.

"She is no longer with us, she was killed some years ago while our village was being raided." Her eyes grew distant for a moment then she smiled softly. "In a way it is because of her I have not chosen a male, she always told me to follow my heart and never question where it would lead me. My father did not share the same romanticism but didn't go against her where I was concerned, until recently." The last bit was whispered in slight despair, and he caught it but chose to overlook it for now.

"You go against your peoples traditions because of your mother's words?" he asked.

"Yes, I have never been one to be ordered around easily, and it isn't going to stop anytime soon." She had to look up as she heard him chuckle, the sound just as entrancing as it was the first time she heard it. Kagome smiled back and giggles lightly just because it hit her to do so.

"You would fare well in my society." His statement caught her off guard and she was compelled to ask her own questions.

"What is your "society" like?" she had to be careful and make sure she said the word correctly, it was foreign to her but she could guess its meaning.

"Not too much from yours in ways of traditions. Young women are presented to the rest of society, or my people, as eligible when they are between 15 and 16 years of age. They are then pursued by suitors and then courted by the one she chooses, then they are married after a reasonable amount of courtship." Seeing her scrunch her brows together he waited for her to speak.

"How would I fare well in this place of yours?"

"Many girls have started to push away from normal ways of things, beginning to seek education first rather than marriage. I can see that you would be one of these." Smiling at her so she knew he didn't mean any offense, Sesshoumaru waited for her to continue.

"I see, where is your place amongst your people?" she asked.

"I am technically a Lord in my society, not quite a "Chief" in your ways but close to it. I oversee property and workers and ensure they are taken care of and their needs are met. Though, I am not yet head of my own household, my father still holds that rank."

"Do you have a spouse back in your village?" she asked, not really knowing why she did, but she found she wanted to know.

"No I do not, and amongst my kind we refer to them as mates. Men in my village do not normally marry until we are old enough to hold a high rank in society and also when we inherit our wealth from our fathers." Repositioning so he leaned back on his elbows in the grass he watched her as she took in his words. He was still surprised how intellectual she was and how she could surmise conclusions from his answers.

"Do you not marry for love?"

"It is not unheard of but rare, marriage is normally for mutual gain or political purpose. Love is not something we seek." He noted the unhappy look on her face and wondered what had caused her discomfort. "Does this bother you?"

"It does actually, how could anyone be happy in such an arrangement?" she knew all too well this happened because it occurred amongst her people as well. Though it still bothered her that it happened in others as well, was it such a bad thing to want love?

"Most of the time the men are content because they will be given an heir to pass on their linage, and the woman benefits because she is cared for, sheltered and given anything that she might need."

"But without affection and intimacy how is it truly satisfying? Can one simply be happy with material things for their entire life?" she asked and for a moment he wondered if she was still talking to him or not.

"I have never really thought on such." And it was true, he hadn't, but now that he did he found he was almost agreeing with her. He himself didn't seek much material items as he sought knowledge and self-satisfaction. Would he be content with an arrangement he had just outlined?

"I think about it every day, even now my father attempts to saddle me with a man that I am not interested in just so his linage can continue. My feelings are not taken into consideration."

"You speak like the whole village depends on your marriage." He said as he studied her closely, something she had said about her father's linage had caught his attention.

"It does!" she yelled in frustration then instantly slapped her hand over her mouth. She was a fool for letting her emotions loose like that, in front of Sesshoumaru at that!

"Hmmmm, interesting." Was all he said as he stared at her and waited for her to speak again. She was turning every shade of red he knew of and then some, she had made a real slip this time and she knew he knew she had. It would be worthwhile to see how she tried to back herself out of this. For let there be no doubt that he would not let this slide, he had a feeling of why she didn't want to tell him, but he would get it out of her either way. Whether she told him of her own will, or he'd pry out of her somehow.

**Well? Please leave reviews of your thoughts and comments to appease your hardworking author haha! Seriously, I love hearing from y'all! **


End file.
